The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television set, and more in particular, to a liquid crystal television set and a method of fabrication thereof having a feature in the arrangement of an operating unit thereof.
Conventional liquid crystal television sets have an operating unit arranged on other than the liquid crystal panel as viewed from the front, as disclosed, for example, in JP-A(U)-61-94883. The front outline of such liquid crystal television sets thus requires a total area more than the sum of the areas of the liquid crystal panel and the operating unit.
The aforementioned fact that an area more than the sum of the areas of the liquid panel and the operating unit is required for the front outline of a liquid crystal television set does not pose any problem so far as the television set is as small as two or three inches the in diagonal line of the liquid crystal panel. For liquid crystal panel sizes of four inches or more, however, such a fact poses a bottleneck against reducing the outline of a liquid crystal television set.